2017
by MayaTheFabulous
Summary: Rose and Albus start Hogwarts. They meet none other than Scorpius Malfoy on the train, who instantly falls out with Albus. Maybe it's genetic. Rose, however, is determined to give the boy a chance, when the others seem to focus only on his surname.
1. Chapter 1 - Scorpius Malfoy

"_**So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**_

"_**Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**_

"_**You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added "don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."**_

Rose looked at the small, pale boy, stood next to his father. '_There can't be so much wrong with just one little boy'_ she thought. She wasn't normally one to rebel against anything, especially not her father, but she felt determined to give Scorpius a chance, and when he asked if he could sit in hers and Albus' compartment on the packed train, she did not object at all when he sat next to her.

"I'm Rose," she offered him her hand and he shook it.

"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius turned to Albus.

"I'm presuming you're Potter?" he said, a little coldly. Harry had told his kids a bit about the Malfoys, although he had demanded they give Draco's son a chance.

"Yeah, Albus," he responded, trying not to sound too rude.

There was a little silence between the three.

"So," Rose piped up, "What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin." Scorpius told her quickly. "Like my father. Apparently it's the best place to be at Hogwarts."

Albus rolled his eyes and Rose glared at him. "I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor, personally. All my family were." Rose told Scorpius, trying not to sound as though she was being disrespectful of his opinions.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor." Albus said, barely looking up from counting his money as he heard the sweets trolley come near.

"Well, you can't really be sure-" Rose started.

"Yes. I can." He stood up and paid the trolley lady for three chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He passed a chocolate frog to Rose, and grudgingly threw one to Scorpius, who nodded his thanks. Rose glared at him again, in a sort of 'Stop being a pratt' way. One of the many glares Hermione had passed onto her daughter.

"Oh for God's sake," Albus yelled, upon opening his chocolate frog. "I got another one of Dad's bloody cards! I swear; I have at least 15 in my room! I just want a Longbottom!"

Rose started laughing as Scorpius opened his own and gave a devilish grin. "Well, well well," He turned his card around to show Albus. "What do we have here?"

Albus' jaw dropped as the Neville walked into the centre of the card, holding a Mimblus Mimbletonia.

"I could give you it," Scorpius started, but Albus could tell there was an end. "But I'm not sure how much you really want it." He raised an eyebrow. "Five sickles."

"That's far too much." Albus demanded. "I bought you it, anyway."

"True, true... Okay, Three sickles and nine knuts or no deal."

Albus held Scorpius' gaze then dug his hand into his pocket and counted out the correct amount, then held his palm out. Scorpius took the money, then placed the card in Albus' hand. "Good doing business with you, Potter." He said, putting the money into his back pocket.

Albus grunted and pushed his back against the seat again, admiring his card.

Rose sighed. The boys obviously weren't going to be friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat

The first years crowded around the front of the great hall, admiring the famous Sorting Hat as the Deputy Head held it above a stool, reading from parchment in the other hand.

"When I call your name, please come to the front and the Sorting Hat will decide which house you should be in." She placed her deep blue glasses to rest on her nose and held the parchment so she could read it.

"Harold Forchester."

A boy with brown hair in a bowl cut came to the front of the great hall, looking around at all the magical wonders.

"Must be a muggleborn," Albus whispered to his uncle Percy's eldest daughter Molly, who giggled quietly.

The Sorting Hat fell upon the boy's head. "Hmm... I think you would do well in RAVENCLAW!"

Harold smiled and ran towards the blue table, where the members greeted him.

"Marley Coal."

A tall boy with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes strode to the front.

"Good character here... Lots of courage... GRYFFINDOR!"

Marley grinned and walked casually to his fellow lions, who shook his hand and patted him on the back.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius received many glares from the older students who had, of course, heard all about the Malfoys. He gulped, and sat down on the stool. No sooner had the hat touched his head, it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" He gave a smug grin and swept towards the Slytherin table.

"Albus Potter." Albus walked slowly to the front and looked at the Gryffindor table, where his brother nodded at him.

"Potter, eh? You're a lot like your father... Courage, desperate to prove yourself, desperate to follow your father... Hm?"

'_Not Slytherin, please!_' Albus thought, interrupting the Hat.

"You sure? It's a brilliant house; they can help you get what you want... No? Okay then. GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus heaved a huge sigh of relief and sat down next to his brother who gave him a congratulatory shake.

"Molly Weasley."

Albus and Rose's cousin came to the front. She had been named after her grandmother, and also looked particularly like her.

The Sorting Hat was silent for a few seconds, and then exclaimed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Molly beamed at her cousins at the table then ran and sat next to Bill's son, Louis, who was in his second year.

"Celeste Smith."

A girl with long fair hair and freckles made her way to the front.

"Loyalty... Kind... HUFFLEPUFF!"

She grinned and sat down.

"Rose Weasley."

Rose looked back at all her cousins in Gryffindor, and realised how much she felt she belonged there. She kept this in her head as she sat under the Sorting Hat.

"More Weasleys?" The Hat remarked. "Well this won't be hard. GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose opened her eyes and saw Albus grinning at her like a madman, clapping louder than any of the other Gryffindors. She glanced at Scorpius, who looked away awkwardly. She shrugged, and ran to join her house.


	3. Chapter 3 - Flying Lessons

"Does everyone have a broom?" Madame Hooch shouted at the first years. Everyone nodded.

"Good. First step to flying a broom is putting your hand over the top and saying 'Up!'"

The first years chorused into ups, some firm, some nervous. Scorpius, Rose noticed, was one of the first to successfully raise his broom. Not long after was that tall blond boy who got sorted into Gryffindor. What was his name? Marvin... Marcus...

"Oi! Marley! Howd'ya do that?" A stumpy boy grunted. The first years applauded Marley and the professor winked at him.

Scorpius opened his mouth to protest. He had done it first!

"Oh, and Mr Malfoy has managed too!" Madame Hooch declared. Scorpius decided there was no point in objecting anymore.

Once everyone had managed to get their brooms in the air, Madame Hooch continued to instruct them on how to fly.

"Grip it as tight as you can. We don't want any casualties. Then press off the ground. Be careful!"

Scorpius took to the air very quickly, followed again by Marley. He scowled. Thank God they weren't in the same house, or Scorpius would surely be pulling his eyelashes out because of this stupid show-off.

Very soon, all of the students were in the air. Rose had flown up to Scorpius and started talking to him.

"So you got what you wanted!" She said.

He smiled then frowned. "Wait, what?"

"To be in Slytherin!"

"Oh, yeah!" He faltered. "I knew that." She gave him a funny look. "And you got in Gryffindor too – Like you wanted!"

Albus twitched his nostrils. '_Stupid Malfoy'_, he thought. Rose was too innocent to notice that Scorpius obviously liked her.

The first years had all started to crowd up in the air, as none of them really knew how to move where they wanted to go.

Albus seized his chance, and nudged Scorpius with his broom, then turned around behind some people so he wouldn't notice. His father had taught him how to fly a little, so he was better than most the others. Especially as both his parents were very skilled at Quidditch.

"HEY!"

Albus turned back around and saw Marley Coal dangling from his broom. "Oi, Malfoy! Have you got a problem?"

Scorpius gulped, and started to object, but decided otherwise. "Depends. How good are you at flying, exactly?"

"That's up to you." Marley was now sat on his broom again and shot around the group of eleven year olds, then next to Scorpius.

Albus smiled. There's no way Scorpius wouldn't get hurt! How good at flying could the boy be?

"Boys..." Madame Hooch started, sensing trouble.

It was too late. Scorpius had dashed in front of Marley, who chased him with a smug look on his face.

Scorpius grinned, and dove down suddenly then shot up into the air. Marley looked shocked, and nearly crashed to the ground, but narrowly avoided doing so, his toe just scraping the long grass.

Scorpius was already high in the air, grinning devilishly. "Not bad. I'd say you'd make an alright Chaser." He matched his grey eyes to Marley's blue. "But I am a seeker. A lot more... _Nimble_."

Albus sighed. He had forgotten what his father had said about Draco. He was a seeker too, and had obviously taught his son.

"BOYS! Get down!"

Marley rolled his eyes as the two came to the ground.

"You lot too. All of you come down."

There were a few groans from children who had obviously enjoyed being in the air.

Rose approached Scorpius. "What were you thinking?" She hissed. "You could have gotten hurt!"

Scorpius looked a bit offended. "It seems you underestimate my flying skills." He said carefully.

Rose put her hands on her hips. "That's not what I said. I'm just saying you should be more careful, especially with someone as good as Marley-"

"_WHAT?_" He exclaimed, a bit louder than he meant to. "You're saying that he's better than me?"

Rose looked a bit sorry. "Well... No, but-"

"You just saw me fly! I'm obviously better at it than anyone here!"

Rose gasped. "Don't be so arrogant!"

Albus watched them argue contentedly. Things had gone better than expected. He soon watched Rose walk away with a '_hmph!'_ And realised exactly how similar Rose and Hermione could be at times.

He saw Scorpius' eyes follow her as she went to talk to someone else.

Albus suddenly felt quite ashamed, as it was basically his fault. "Oops."


	4. Chapter 4 - Love Letters

"Mail's here!" James yelled as the owls flooded the great hall. A golden envelope landed in front of Rose. Her friend, Erin Ember leaned forward and looked at Rose's letter. "Another one?" She asked.

Rose looked around her table, then around the rest of the Great Hall to see if anyone was watching. No-one seemed bothered. She sighed and opened the letter.

'_Dear Rose._

_Your beautiful silver-blue eyes help me sleep at night when I feel homesick. You are a truly brilliant person, with your sparkling wit and gorgeous laugh.'_

Rose stopped reading. Her laugh was similar to that of a drunken Hyena. She skimmed to the end, which was again marked with '_?_'

She sighed. Couldn't this mysterious sender add some clues? She was getting sick of her guesses being complete stabs in the dark.

"What's that, Rosie?" Albus enquired, leaning over her shoulder.

Rose jumped. "Nothing!"

Albus snatched it off her and read through it. "Ew!" He remarked.

"Oh, grow up." She told him, playfully punching him on the arm and taking the letter back.

"Well, who sent it?" Albus asked, rubbing his arm. Rose really did pack a punch.

"She doesn't know." Erin told him, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Whoever was sending those letters was brilliant at hiding their smirks.

It was James' turn to be nosy. "Ooh!" He yelled, grabbing the letter. "Has little Rosie got herself a boyfriend? I'm sure Daddy wouldn't be too pleased!"

Rose looked nervous. "Don't tell my Dad!" She gasped. "It's just a letter; anyway, I don't even know who sent it. If Dad heard, I'd be grounded until my OWLs !"

James laughed, thinking that Ron probably would react in that way. "I won't... Maybe..."

Rose still looked worried. "We need to find out who is sending these!" She noticed Albus had another piece of paper in his hand. "This might help!" He said, showing her the parchment with a little paperclip in the corner. "It must have fallen off the original letter. It was in the same envelope." He shrugged and passed it to his cousin, who read it aloud.

'_P.S_

_Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at exactly 1:43 tonight. If you take a minute longer I will be gone._

_Don't worry; I know the password to get in.'_

Rose looked up.

"Can I come?" James asked. "I want to know every single detail for my letter to Uncle Ron."

"No, no, NO! Definitely _not_!" She yelled at him. "No-one's coming with me, because I'm not going."

"_WHAT_? Erin shouted. "You have to go! We need to know who is sending these letters!"

"I'm not going! I'll get caught, and lose us points, and we won't win the House Cup!"

"And then Slytherin will beat us..." Albus mumbled.

"What? There is nothing wrong with Slytherin! There are some very nice witches and wizards belonging to that house, and you know that fine well!"

"Well... Not 'nice' per se, but-"

"Oh, just shut up, Albus! You can't judge people on their house!"

Albus laughed. "How do you think they get sorted?"

Rose glared at him and he started to feel uncomfortable. He glanced around the hall desperately trying to escape Rose's gaze when he saw someone get up and leave the hall.

Suddenly, it came to him.

"Just a minute!"

He jumped up and dashed out of the hall, staying in the shadows behind Scorpius as he made his way to the bathrooms. He waited behind the door, causing Scorpius to jump when he came out.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

They exchanged cold glances. "What do you want, Potter?"

Albus straightened his back, so he was taller than Scorpius. "I'll just get staright to it. What's with the letters?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "What... Letters?"

"You know. To Rose."

Scorpius looked genuinely confused. "I haven't sent any letters to Rose."

"Oh yeah?"

"YES!" He demanded.

"You haven't sent Rose Weasley a single love letter?"

"_Love letters_?" Scorpius faltered. "No, I definitely haven't done anything like that."

Albus put his head inches away from Scorpius'.

"Look me in the eyes... And say that again."

Scorpius sighed. "No, I haven't sent your precious cousin any love letters."

Albus backed off a bit. _'Well, he is a Slytherin. No doubt he's an experienced liar... But he might be telling the truth...'_

Albus grunted and proceeded back to the great hall, Scorpius waiting a few minutes before he headed the same way. Imagine if anyone thought they had been together!


	5. Chapter 5 - An Encounter

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ Rose thought to herself as she and Erin sneaked out of their dorm and made their way to the common room.

"Okay," Rose whispered. "Whoever it is will probably be lurking around. If they see you, they might not come out, so stay hidden."

Erin sighed. "Fine," she said, "But I'm staying down here; I want to know who it is just as much as you do.

Rose checked her watch. "1:41."

"Go and sit down!" Erin hissed.

After only a few seconds, a figure started to emerge from the shadows. As Rose looked closer, she saw...

"Albus?"

"Rose? Oh, damn, I thought the one sending the letters would be here by now."

"Well, he's not! Go and hide! Erin's behind the suit of armour."

Erin poked her head round. "Hiya!" There was a clatter as she pushed the armour to the floor. "SHOOT!"

"Erin! We'll get caught by Peeves!"

As Rose turned back around to check for Peeves, she saw a pair of bright blue eyes turn and disappear from where Albus had come from.

"That was him!" She exclaimed. "Albus, follow him!" She hissed, pointing back to the passage.

"Why not you?"

"Boy dorms!" Erin told him, giving him a shove. "Go on!"

Albus fled the scene as the girls tried standing the armour back up.

"Is that little firsties I hear?" An all too familiar voice called out.

Rose and Erin looked at each other, frozen to the spot.

"AH-HA!" Peeves called, seeing the two girls. "Now what are ickle first-years like you doing here?" He taunted. "Make it good, or I'll tell the Headmaster."

Rose gulped and looked to Erin, who was better at thinking on the spot.

"Uhh... Rose was sleepwalking!" Erin told him. "She normally just walks around the dorm, but she came here this time, and I followed her to try and get her back to bed, when she knocked the armour over and woke herself up. We were just standing it back up so no-one would get told off."

Rose relaxed her shoulders. Erin really was amazing.

"Hmm... Well, I suppose I'll let you off this time... But watch your back, firsties!" Peeves flew through the wall and they could hear him drawing on the wall outside of the common room.

"You, Erin Ember, are brilliant." Rose sighed, giving her friend a high-five.

Erin laughed. "I've heard." The girls made their way back to the dorms, avoiding any more trouble. As she lay in bed, Rose attempted to match the eyes to people she knew.

'_He's obviously a Gryffindor, so that narrows it down...'_ She fell asleep deep in thought, but was no nearer the answer when she awoke.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Slip Up

_**(Author's note: I'm sorry this one took longer than most the others – For some reason I can only write well at night and I started trying to write this chapter at about 5pm... I don't know what's wrong with me :/)**_

'_Dear Rose_

_I'm sorry I did not make it clear enough yesterday. I wish for you to come alone. Should we try again tonight, same time?_

_P.S You did look beautiful'_

"Gaah!" Rose screamed at the letter. "I have to sneak out _again _because _you_ knocked the stupid armour over!" She shouted at Erin, who just laughed.

"Calm down," she told her. "It's probably just some tool who sent out a little henchman to try and trick you. There might not even be a legitimate sender."

"Yeah," Albus added. "It's probably just some stupid Slytherins-"

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin!" She yelled at her cousin, slapping him round the head with the piece of parchment.

"Hey... Hey... HEY! Rose, listen!" James pulled her arm so she was near him and looked her in the eyes. "That's not how you do it!"

"OI!" Albus shouted, hitting James in the arm.

"You little..." James pulled Albus by the collar and started rubbing his fist on his head.

"No! James, stop it!" Albus protested.

"What's the magic word?" James teased.

"Oh, boys!" Rose pulled them apart. She saw that Erin had been laughing the whole time.

Rose stopped and looked at the letter again. "Do you think I should go?"

"YES!" Albus, Erin and James chorused. However, she heard another voice join in. A male one...

She looked around the table quickly. Erin noticed too, and her chestnut eyes too scoured the table, reading everyone's expressions.

"AH-HA!" She suddenly yelled, jumping out of her seat and running along the edge of the table.

"Coal!" She grabbed the hair from the front of Marley's head and pulled it towards her, forcing him to look directly at her. "What's your game, eh?"

Marley looked bewildered. "What 'game'?"

"You're sending the letters to Rose!"

Rose looked up. The blue eyes. "It was you..." She whispered.

Erin tugged harder. "So, what's the point in this?"

Rose suddenly felt embarrassed and hid behind James, although still listening in to their conversation, like the rest of Gryffindor.

"Well, I thought I'd be a bit obvious... Aren't you supposed to be smart?" Marley said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Erin said.

"YES!" Marley yelled.

Erin loosened her grip and swallowed. "So you like Rose?"

Marley went red. "I just wanted to get to know her better... She seems interesting."

Erin let go. "You're dead soppy, you know." She sat back down opposite Rose.

"Well, lover boy over there thinks you're interesting." She scoffed.

"Oh." Rose looked at Marley who blushed and looked at his food.

Little did she know, Scorpius had been watching the whole time. He clenched his fists by his sides and decided he would talk to her as soon as possible. He looked at Marley, and remembered something Rose had said.

'_Someone as good as Marley'_

He realised he didn't have much of a chance to show her what the great lug was. A show-off buffoon. He had to act fast.

He shuffled his feet around until they lifted over something.

"Oops. Dropped my... Wand." He told the people surrounding him as he bent down to see what his feet had touched.

A small pebble.

He picked it up, tossed it between his hand for a little bit to get a feel of it. He aimed carefully at the boy's head.

"Three... Two... One."

And with that, he threw it across the great hall, waiting for impact.

It didn't come as he'd hoped.

It landed just in front of Marley, in his soup. He watched as it splashed into his eye.

"OUCH!" he yelled. The soup was obviously hot. Good.

"What happened?" Rose asked him.

Marley had his hand over his eye. "Ah! I don't know." He winced. "God that soup is hot!"

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Albus enquired.

"Uh... I think so." He got up and left.

"Wuss." Erin huffed.

_**(Author's note: Guises, I'm not really sure where this should go next... Scorpius and Marley need to meet properly, and Rose and Scorpius need to talk... Ugh! I don't know what should come next! Any help would be appreciated =3)**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Human

Christmas came quicker than they expected. As always, the Potters and the Weasleys spent Christmas at Grandma Weasley's with all their cousins, aunts and uncles.

There really were a lot of them.

Albus went through counting the entire guest list, attempting to list them by age. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Teddy (Who wasn't really related to them but was always there anyway), Victoire, Fred, Dominique, James, Louis, Himself, Molly, Rose, Lucy, Roxanne, Lily Luna, Hugo. 21. And there was always enough food for them all. Albus really appreciated his grandparents.

As they sat down at the table and the prepared food all lay in front of them, the adults started talking to the three who had just started Hogwarts.

"So, Albus, Molly, Rose... How's the school?" Arthur asked them. They chorused into, 'Oh, brilliant' 'Love it.' And other things along those lines.

James smirked at Rose. "I heard Rosie made some friends!"

Rose stopped putting her fork to her mouth, gulped, then nodded. "Oh, yeah. Erin Ember. She's really nice." She continued eating, although the whole family had turned to her.

"Not Erin," James told her, earning a death stare. "I mean your other friend. That boy. What was his name?"

Rose avoided her father's gaze as thoughts ran through her head. _'Who's easier to explain – Scorpius or Marley...? But I haven't spoken to Scorpius for a while...Is he still even my friend? Oh dear...'_

"You mean, uh, Scorpius?" She said, barely making a decision.

"_Malfoy_? You've buddied up with Malfoy's kid?" Ron boomed.

"Now, Ron," Hermione started.

"Honestly Rose, couldn't you just talk to a serial killer instead? I'd be a lot happier!"

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted, getting a sort of 'Thank you, I thought I'd have to do that' look from his mother.

"He tried to kill Harry! Our best friend!"

"His son could be different! What if he's changed, Ronald?"

Ron scoffed and shovelled a forkful of mash into his mouth. "People don't change." He mumbled.

Rose just frowned and looked at her plate full of food, which suddenly didn't look as appetising. She saw James smirking at her out of the corner of his eye. She loved her cousin, but he never had any respect for anyone's privacy.

Rose was one of the first to leave the table, and when she did, she grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen, and sat down in the room that she and Molly shared when they were all round at the burrow. She pondered for a moment, then realised what she was going to write should come more or less straight from her heart.

'_Scorpius_

_I'm sorry I shouted at you. I like being your friend, and I wish we were taking regularly again, like those first few weeks at school._

_Remember how you said you wanted to be like your father? Well, my Dad started talking about him at dinner today, and he got quite mad. I'm presuming they weren't very good friends._

_My Mum told him off though, and said your Dad might have changed. I was just wondering if he had. Or if he was ever as bad as Dad and Harry say he was..._

_I'm sorry if that sounds kind of mean... I don't intend for it to, but I would really appreciate an answer._

_From Rose_

_P.S Merry Christmas!'_

Scorpius re-read the letter that the unfamiliar owl had brought him. _'How bad was Dad exactly...? He never really talks about his time at Hogwarts...'_

Scorpius thought for a while, wondering whether he should talk to his father or not. He realised that he too wanted some answers... But how should he start off the conversation? _'Dad, I've heard you were a terrible person when you were a kid. Is this true?' _It was a very delicate matter indeed. Perhaps he should go to his mother..?

No. This was information Draco had to tell his son personally.

Scorpius started pacing the length of the living room deep in thought, looking at the letter as though the answer was going to jump out at him any minute.

It sort of did.

"What's this, son?" Draco leant over Scorpius' shoulders and grabbed the parchment from his hands. Scorpius gulped as his father's eyes started to sadden, and fall into a sort of... Grey depression that he had never seen in his father although he was at times strict.

"Um... Son?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Who, uh..." Draco tried to swallow his obvious pain. He always seemed to act so strong when he was around his son, but Scorpius swore that he had heard him sobbing into his pillow a couple of times. "Who sent this?"

Scorpius felt his heart plummet. "Rose."

"Rose who?"

"Rose... Weasley..." Scorpius gulped, avoiding his father's gaze, dreading what would come next.

"And... You're... You two are friends?" Draco said slowly, letting no emotion slip from his body.

"Um... Yeah... I guess..."

Draco sort of swayed on the spot, in his own world for a bit.

"Uh... Dad? You okay?"

Before he could say anything else, his father wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. Scorpius didn't object. His father had never seemed so... _Human_.

Draco still had the boy in a tight embrace, as though he would never let go. Scorpius started to feel the air get thinner.

'_God, what exactly did happen at Hogwarts?'_

Scorpius looked up at the grey eyes identical to his own as Draco loosened his grip.

"That Rose..." Draco said after a while. "She sounds a lot like her mother."


	8. Chapter 8 - Revelations

Draco and Scorpius sat on the sofa in the living room. A lingering silence waited for a while until Draco piped up.

"Did you really say that you wanted to be like me?" He asked his son, who looked up from the hot chocolate his father had just prepared for him.

"Um... Yeah..."

Draco suddenly seemed shocked, taken aback that his son really had no idea. He wondered whether it would have been correct to talk about himself earlier than this.

"Son... Would you like to know a bit more about how I was before I married your mother?"

Scorpius nodded.

Draco sighed, and started to look quite distant for a while. "My Dad – Your Granddad..." Draco struggled to find the correct words. "He was good at getting what he wanted, but making it so he seemed right. If that makes sense."

Scorpius nodded again, even though he wasn't really following.

"My Dad... He used to spoil me... Quite a bit... I was actually a bit of a brat. I was eventually raised to become quite materialistic, I suppose. But, since he had given me everything that I thought I could ever want, I looked up to him, perhaps in a sort of unhealthy way. I'm not sure if I've shown you this," Draco murmured as he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm.

'_A scar. So?'_

"What's that?" Scorpius asked. Draco started to understand the innocence of his son, something he could never recall having.

"It's a Dark Mark. Or, well, what's left of one. See, if you look closely..." He moved his arm closer to Scorpius' face, but still keeping a distance, as though it was an infection that his son would not survive if he caught it.

The pale boy moved closer, his smoky eyes lively with disbelief as he scanned the markings again and again. On closer inspection, it did look... _Foreboding._

"It's a sign of a Death Eater," Draco told his son, avoiding eye contact. "My father, of course, he was a Death Eater, and he raised me to believe that their views were right; their intentions, pure, and for a better tomorrow."

Draco pulled his sleeve down. "But now I understand how wrong that was." Scorpius looked at his father, who seemed near tears. _'Am I really going to tell all this to a 12 year old?"_

"By my sixth year... I was not... Mentally well. I probably should have spoken to someone about it. But there was no-one to trust... Not even my own father seemed like a father anymore. He seemed more of a slave to the Dark Lord, something no true Slytherin should ever be." He looked his son in the eyes finally at this point. "Remember, son. No matter who says what, Slytherins are not the 'Bad Guys'. Just because we use our abilities differently, and to different advantages, we should not be cast aside from the rest. We are powerful... But some chose to use that power incorrectly, besmirching the Slytherin name." Draco sighed, then realised he had missed something. "And I did try to kill Harry Potter, but I didn't have a choice."

Scorpius was wide eyed. Never had he realised that his father had been through so much.

"Do you think that answered your friend's questions?" Draco asked softly. Scorpius nodded again in response, still not wanting to talk. Just as his father was about to get up, he realised something.

"Dad?"

Draco turned. "Yes?"

"What did you mean...? Like her mother? Were you friends?"

Draco swallowed and sat back down. "Uhh... No. We weren't friends. You might have heard that she was born to Muggles, and as I've said, I was too prejudiced to really bother with her. But, uh, about my sixth year... I think all the breakdowns and stuff sort of made me go a bit... _Soft_ on her. She had some qualities that I didn't understand the point in, and of course, we had never liked each other, our little social groups clashing and all, but... She was alright, for a mud- uh, Muggleborn."

Draco remembered what he had promised his wife after their first year as a couple. He even remembered her exact words. 'No more prejudice... _Especially_ no using the term _Mudblood_. We're all equal, Draco, and you need to remember that if you want a better tomorrow.'

It was that that had made him fall in love with Astoria much more.

"So... So you fancied Rose's Mum?" Scorpius asked, taking away the cloak that Draco had shrouded it in.

Draco sighed for the hundredth time. "To put it simply, yes. But that was a long time ago. I barely knew your mother existed then."

"Oh. Okay." Scorpius wasn't really sure what to say now.

"Is that all your questions?" Draco joked.

Scorpius nodded solemnly again, and drank his hot chocolate deep in thought. He couldn't wait to see Rose again.


	9. Chapter 9 - Hogwarts Express

Christmas passed, and soon, all of the students were on the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 ¾.

Scorpius decided to look for Rose in the compartments, and was just about to give up when he saw her... Sitting with _Marley_.

He watched for a little bit as she laughed at something he had said. _'No doubt something so idiotic and mindless that she thought he was being sarcastic.'_

Scorpius glanced at Rose again, and saw as she started to turn her head. He darted out of her view.

_**(Like a few seconds ago)**_

"So I said, 'So's your mother, but you still like her' and his face just went," Marley pulled an odd expression, resembling that of a goldfish. Rose couldn't contain her laughter and had to look away, trying to focus on something outside of the compartment, when she saw a figure quickly move away.

'_Was that... Scorpius?'_ She thought, trying to recall the image that she had seen for only a split second. She forgot the matter quickly when Marley called her name.

"Uh... Rose?"

She turned sharply, giving herself a mouth full of her own strawberry blonde hair, which for once, she had not tied back, and immediately regretted. "Pftth... Yes?"

Marley laughed at her, stalling whatever he was going to say. After a minute or so, he reached his hand to the back of his neck, and started to awkwardly shuffle his feet around, watching them as though they were Irish dancing on their own.

"Um... I think you're really nice... You know that?" Marley said loudly, but nervously at the same time.

Rose blushed. "Oh. Thanks." She wasn't really sure what to say, and she too, started intently at her shoes. She, nor her parents, had noticed a tiny scuff at the front. Oops. Good thing her mother hadn't noticed.

Scorpius was still watching and finally decided it was time to butt in. He slid the door open. "Rose!"

"Scorpius! Did you get my owl?" Rose jumped up, thankful that there had been a distraction.

"Oh, yeah. I'll answer some of your questions later, because I think it's kinda private, some of the things Dad told me." Scorpius shot daggers at Marley then turned back to Rose, who was completely oblivious.

"Oh, okay." Rose had been looking forward to getting some answers to the questions that had run amok in her head for the last week or so. "Sit down, then! Unless, you were with someone else in another compartment."

"Oh, no! I was just ou-" Scorpius topped, realising he shouldn't really reveal that he had been stalking them. "I'll sit."


	10. Chapter 10 - Arguments

It was free period, and Scorpius and Rose were sat outside, talking about Draco.

"So... Your Dad... Liked _my_ Mum?" Rose wasn't sure whether to believe most of what Scorpius was saying or not.

"Well, I think so. But I dunno if he was completely sure..."

"And he did try to kill Harry?"

"Yes, but he said he didn't have a choice."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know!" Scorpius insisted, as Rose asked the same questions again and again.

"Am I allowed to know all this?" Rose asked quietly.

"Uhm..." Scorpius wasn't really sure. It was a lot of information. But Rose seemed like someone you could trust. Someone who understood. Someone who is... _Different_.

"Probably." Scorpius made his answer blunt, as he had started to get wrapped up in his own thoughts. He was interrupted by...

"Rose! Why are you with _him_ again?" Albus shouted at her.

Rose looked shocked, and turned around. "Is there a problem with talking to my friends?"

Scorpius looked at the girl sticking up for him... _'Friends'_...

"A Malfoy? Remember what your Dad said?"

Rose was steaming by now. "Shut up! My Dad can't have complete control over every tiny thing I do! I talk to who I want!"

"Anyone except him! Come on, I need to talk to you!"

"NO!"

"Come on, Rose!"

She sighed and looked at Scorpius. "Thanks. I understand now. Too bad no-one else does." She glared at Albus before getting up to follow him.

Scorpius watched her leave and without thinking, followed after her. Staying close to walls, Scorpius crept slowly behind the two as they started talking.

"You know that Marley kid?" Albus started.

Rose seemed confused. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, turns out he likes you! So, I was thinking-"

"So you were _thinking _that you'd take control of my life and force me to do what you want me to? No! I'm not a puppet, Albus!"

Albus narrowed his eyes. _"What?_"

Rose folded her arms and gave her cousin a stern look.

"Oh. Is this about Scorpius? Rose, I'm doing what's best for you-"

"No you are _NOT_!" She screamed at Albus, who jumped back. "I should be able to talk to whoever I want!"

Albus was taken aback. "Those Malfoys don't sound like good people, Rosie..."

"STOP IT! You are being so _judgemental_! You can't just judge everyone on their mistakes! We're all _actual_ people! Don't you screw up sometimes?"

Albus swallowed before yelling back. "I don't accidentally kill people! You'd have to be awfully clumsy to do that!"

"That doesn't mean Scorpius is anything like him! I'm sure he won't be a mass murderer when he's older, just because of one person under too much pressure."

"Why are we arguing? I just wanted you to talk to Marley-"

"Oh, _Marley_! Oh, so that should make it all okay. 'Marley Coal, his parents work for the ministry, so he's okay, I'll talk to him'. Since when are you two friends anyway? You're absolutely _ridiculous, _Albus Severus Potter, and you should be ashamed!" She stormed off around the corner, somehow missing Scorpius standing at the wall, smiling at everything she'd said.


	11. Chapter 11 - Advice

_**(Author's note: The underlined parts of letters are crossed out but still legible... Kay?)**_

'_Dear Mum,_

_I've fallen out with Albus. I know we argue sometimes but we've never fallen out properly. It feels really weird. We just sit at the table glaring at each other. He got mad at me for being friends with Scorpius. He's trying to control my life, Mum! I don't like it!_

_Lots of love, _

_Rose'_

Rose sighed as she sent the owl to her mother, who always seemed to know what to do. Hopefully, she would be able to help Rose to get her best friend back. Well, Erin was her best friend, and perhaps Scorpius may be, but Albus and her had always seemed _proper_ best friends. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but they had always been so close.

'_Are we... Drifting apart?'_

No. They'd make up eventually. Albus would say sorry for being so terrible to her friends and it would all be back to normal.

'_I think.'_

Hermione's reply was somewhat vague.

'_Dear Rose_

_Oh dear. It sounds like this term hasn't been so fun! I'm not really sure how I can help you, honey, it sounds like something you and Albus need to sort out. Just apologise, it can't be that hard.' _Rose suddenly recognised her father's handwriting.

'_Yeah... Right. __Rosie, we all know how hard it is to say sorry, __even though I think Albus is right __especially when you're so sure that you're right. So just... Tap dance around it. Don't say sorry, but sort of ask why you aren't talking... Get it?_

_Lots of love, Mum and Dad'_

Rose sighed. She did get it, a bit. Her Dad wasn't really the best at explaining. But she sort of understood.

She decided she'd talk to Albus as soon as possible.

"Albus?"

There was no-one else in the common room, as it was late, and the Headmaster liked everyone out of the common room by 1am. Apparently, this hadn't been a rule in the 90s.

Albus glanced up from his book. It was only a small book, about 100 pages, but it was better than his brother James, who wouldn't read a book without pictures. Rose, however, had read books with hundreds and hundreds of pages, and read all of the books for her classes, cover to cover, and once read the dictionary. That one was a dare.

"Al?" Rose said again, louder this time, and giving his shoulder a shove. "Albus, don't be like that! Talk to me!"

Albus shut his book. "About what?" he snapped.

"About why you won't talk to me!" She turned him around to face her.

He was silent for a bit. "I'm not trying to control you... I'm just trying to look out for you."

Rose sighed. "Albus," she looked at him in the eyes. "You don't have to look out for me all that much. It's a nice thought, but I think I can tell who are the good people and who are the bad."

"But Scorpius' Dad-"

"Albus!" Rose said quickly, putting her hand over his mouth. "Don't bother. His Dad's different now... And I'm sorry I shouted at you."

Albus smiled. "I'm sorry too." He pushed his cousin onto the sofa and showed her three sickles. "By the way, Marley paid me to talk to you. And I did really."

Rose gasped. "Albus!"

"Don't be such a goody two shoes!"

Rose hit him with a cushion. "Shut up! I'm going to bed."

She got up to leave and was nearly out the common room when Albus threw a cushion and it hit her right in the back of the head. He laughed. "I win!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Goodbyes

It was finally the end of the year, and the students had all packed up and were about to leave the train.

Erin hugged her best friend Rose for the millionth time. "And don't forget; you're coming to mine on the 7th, 'kay? Make sure you send me loads of owls!"

"As long as you reply! I'll send as many as possible!" As they stepped off the train, Rose saw her father, then realised that Scorpius was right next to her. Without thinking, she gave him a hug too, and said "You'd better write to me too," then waved at him as she ran to her father, who seemed a bit unsettled at what he had just seen.

"He's better not be your _boyfriend_, Rosie..." Scorpius heard as the Weasleys trailed off. He saw his parents and ran towards them. He'd definitely be writing to Rose that summer.

_**Woo! That's this story finished! Obviously this chapter was quite short as it's more of a closey-offey chapter. Any reviews appreciated so much, it's unreal. I'll be starting the next one probably over this week. I might rate it T just to be safe, because I have some darker ideas, but it shouldn't be too bad. Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
